


Us at 2 AM

by Alecto



Series: tumblr ficlets [23]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: Dialogue prompt: "You didn't just wake me up at 2 am because you were 'in the mood.'"Vignettes of their late nights together.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: tumblr ficlets [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/48708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Us at 2 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naughty_teaspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_teaspoon/gifts).



Something shook Jounouchi from his slumber. He was sure he'd been having such a nice dream too! He blinked rapidly then squinted at the dark shape crouched over him. 

The bedroom was still dark, given how Jounouchi had turned off the light probably hours ago and drawn the curtains around Kaiba's four-poster bed when it became clear that he was sleeping alone tonight. Now the warm, yellow glow of the hallway outside flowing through the door left ajar backlit his boyfriend's haggard face and tousled hair. Even his turtleneck somehow appeared wrinkled.

"Kaiba? What's wrong?" Jounouchi croaked. 

When he lifted one hand to rub the sleep clinging to the corner of his eyes, Kaiba caught his wrist and started to pull him out of bed.

"Get up. I need you right now." Kaiba sounded similarly raspy, probably because he spent two days not speaking to anyone after locking himself away in his workshop. 

Jounouchi allowed himself to be dragged to his feet, shivering as the cold air hit his bare legs. Kaiba didn't even give him the chance to pull on a pair of pants over his boxers before shoving him toward the exit.

"Don't tell me you"—Jounouchi glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand—"Woke me up at 2 AM cuz you want, well, y' know. And what's wrong with doing it in bed?" 

Not that he didn't appreciate his boyfriend's surprisingly adventurous attitude toward sex. But a sleepy romp in the sheets was probably the perfect remedy now that Kaiba had emerged on the other side of his stress and caffeine-fueled work bender.

"There's not enough room in the bed," replied Kaiba simply.

Jounouchi was excited and a little bit scared about the prospect. "Damn, what the hell you got planned?!"

The scathing glower aimed at Jounouchi was clearly visible even under the less than optimal lighting conditions. "You know the Solid Vision projectors require at least a meter of space to work. And I need my equipment in the workshop to get a proper reading on this new circuitry."

It was then that Jounouchi noticed the prototype Duel Disk model strapped to Kaiba's forearm, the same damnable thing that had been stealing all his boyfriend's attention for the last week. "You're dragging me out of bed for a duel?" he whined.

"Yes! I didn't want to drive all the way to the office to use the Duel computer. You're a suitable enough stand-in until the morning. What did you think I wanted from you?" Kaiba knitted his brow together in a brief moment of confusion.

Jounouchi sighed and let the silence answer for him.

Out in the hallway, Kaiba rolled his eyes, but he dropped his grip from Jounouchi's wrist to thread their fingers together. "Right. I forgot who I was talking to for a moment."

"Shut it. Like you're any better," he shot back. 

A hint of red clung to the tips of Kaiba's ears. "Will you assist me or not?"

Jounouchi squeezed Kaiba's hand and brushed his thumb across a knobby knuckle. "You can always count on me."

-x-x-x-

Kaiba had always been a light sleeper—a fact that caused any number of problems when Jounouchi first started staying over at the mansion regularly. Like everything else about them and their relationship, time and habituation improved the situation. Kaiba still woke too easily whenever Jounouchi came to bed late, but he often managed to stay asleep when he was finally wrapped up in the other man's embrace.

Jounouchi tried to enter the room quietly, but Kaiba was awake at the soft thud of Jounouchi's luggage hitting the carpet. With his eyes still closed, he listened as Jounouchi tip-toed through his routine to get ready for bed. While Jounouchi brushed his teeth in the en suite, Kaiba shifted toward the edge of the mattress to make more room on Jounouchi's side of the bed. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when Jounouchi slipped under the sheets, sidled up against his back, and pressed a soft kiss against the nape of his neck.

"How was London?" Kaiba asked quietly and smirked when he felt Jounouchi startle.

The arms around his waist tightened for a moment, his only warning before Jounouchi tangled their feet together. That had also taken a while to get used to. Jounouchi slept like a limpet, clinging to any available warmth, whether it was Kaiba or a pillow. 

"Good. I placed second. But guessing you already knew that." Jounouchi plastered another warm and slightly wetter kiss, causing Kaiba's skin to tingle.

Kaiba hummed. Indeed, he already knew. He'd manage to catch the livestream of the tournament finals where Jounouchi ultimately lost to the winning duelist from America. Jounouchi had come close, though. If he had been able to hold out for a few more turns, he might have drawn the counter spell he needed.

They fell silent after that. After another several minutes wrapped in the warm comfort of Jounouchi's embrace, Kaiba almost drifted off again. But Jounouchi never stopped peppering kisses, his hot breath tickling the fine hairs at Kaiba's neckline and warm hands creeping under Kaiba's shirt. Then he nudged his nose against the shell of Kaiba's ear before sucking on that spot that always made Kaiba's breath stutter.

"You didn't just wake me up at 2 AM because you were 'in the mood,'" he admonished even as he grew hot, and a familiar desire swept through him.

"I missed you," Jounouchi whined.

Kaiba twisted and turned until he was face-to-face with his boyfriend. He burrowed a tight grip in Jounouchi's hair, then claimed those familiar lips, now chapped from hours of air travel. He brushed his tongue across the bottom lip, drawing a pleased rumble from Jounouchi. Thankfully, the night was theirs alone.


End file.
